Ein Reisebericht oder Was macht ein Schulleiter im
by Sugarinthemorning
Summary: ONESHOT! Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles smile Eine kleine Idee, was Dumbldore so in den Ferien treiben könnte! Bitte nicht zu ernst nehmen!


_Und nochmal ich!** smile **_

_Hier hab ich diesmal eine kleine Parodie für euch. Gut, vielleicht ist sie für eine Parodie nicht überzogen genug, aber ich denke, ihr wisst, was ich meine. Nehmt diese Geschichte einfach nicht zu ernst, sie soll Spaß machen!_

_Viel Spaß also beim Lesen und ich freu mich über rege Kritik! _

_ Sugar_

**_Disclaimer: and again, gehören alle bekannten Charas nicht mir, sondern JKR. Ich schreibe nur zum Spaß und verdiene mit diesem Geschriebsel kein Geld schnief_**

* * *

**__****  
Ein Reisebericht oder **

**__****Was macht ein Schulleiter im Sommer?**

**_  
Prolog_**

Die Sonne schien heiß auf die Gründe von Hogwarts. Eine bunte Menge an Schülern lief unten vor den Toren wild durcheinander. Die Koffer waren bereits zum Bahnhof Hogsmeade gebracht worden und die Kutschen standen bereit, auch die Schüler zum Zug zu bringen.

Die Abschlussklässler waren wie jedes Jahr von den anderen wohl zu unterscheiden. Die meisten von Ihnen wanderten umher und betrachteten das Schloss von jeder Seite, ganz so als wollten sie den Anblick, den es bot für immer in ihrem Gedächtnis einschließen. Für sie waren die sieben Jahre, die sie hier verbringen konnten, die sieben Jahre, in denen Hogwarts gleichwohl ihr zuhause gewesen war, vorbei. Sie hatten den Abschluss gemeistert und gingen nun hinaus in die Welt um Ministeriumsangestellte, Medi-Hexen, Auroren oder etwas anderes, ihren Wünschen entsprechendes zu werden. Sie verabschiedeten sich von den Gründen und ihren alten Lehrern.

„Und wieder ein Jahr zu Ende, es ist kaum zu fassen, nicht wahr Albus?" Eine Dame mittleren Alters hatte das Klassenzimmer betreten, an dessen Fenster der Schulleiter das Treiben unter ihm verfolgt hatte. Ohne sich umzudrehen erwiderte er:

„Ja Minerva, ja, es ist kaum zu glauben. Wir haben sieben Jahre mit ihnen, doch wenn wir uns erst an sie gewöhnt haben, sind sie schon wieder weg." Professor McGonagall trat neben ihn ans Fenster und sah hinunter. Die Schüler hatten sich auf die Kutschen verteilt und der gesamte Tross setzte sich in Bewegung. In den Fensteröffnungen erschienen Köpfe, die zusahen, wie das Schlossportal sich immer mehr entfernte und als sie in einem der Fenster des Schlosses den langen Bart ihres Schulleiters erkannten hoben sie ihre Arme hervor und winkten zum Abschied.

„Ja, es war wieder ein sehr erfolgreiches Jahr." Albus Dumbledore winkte lächelnd zurück und drehte sich dann schließlich vom Fenster weg. Professor McGonagall tat es ihm gleich und gemeinsam gingen sie aus dem Klassenzimmer in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros.

„Wie sehen die Vorbereitungen aus? Wie weit sind wir mit den Vorkehrungen?" Dumbledore sah seine langjährige Kollegin und Freundin fragend an. Seine Augen, die hinter einer halbmondförmigen Brille lagen glitzerten belustigt. Er wusste genau, dass der Hausmeister Argus Filch bereits seit dem Morgengrauen damit beschäftigt war sämtliche Klassenräume zu durchforsten und zu schließen, damit auch ja kein Schüler in der Schule zurückblieb.

Professor McGonagall schnaubte verächtlich.

„Soweit ich weiß hat Argus wie immer oben begonnen und ist mittlerweile bis in den dritten Stock vorgedrungen. Ich meinerseits werde mich jetzt um den Gryffindorturm kümmern. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann ist Professor Slughorn bereits mit seinen Kerkern fertig. Außerdem sollten Professor Flitwick und Professor Sprout ebenfalls schon bei der Arbeit sein. Es wird für mich also höchste Zeit." Dumbledore nickte.

„Dann werde ich zuerst im Krankenflügel bei Poppy nach dem Rechten sehen. Ich habe noch etwas Zeit bevor ich mich um mein Büro kümmern muss." Die beiden Lehrer trennten sich und gingen jeder in eine andere Richtung davon.

Es war bereits später Nachmittag und die Schule war unheimlich ruhig geworden, als Minerva McGonagall es endlich schaffte, sich wie ihre Kollegen ins Büro des Schulleiters zu begeben.

Sie war die letzte der Hauslehrer, die eintraf, was nicht zuletzt am Chaos gelegen hatte, welches die Prewitt-Brüder, zwei Erstklässler, hinterlassen hatten. Das konnten ja heitere sieben Jahre mit den beiden werden…

„Ah, Minerva, schön dass sie zu uns stoßen. Wir wollten gerade mit dem Resümee des Schuljahres beginnen." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu, während sie sich mit einem resignierten Schulterzucken seufzend in einen der bequemen Chintzsessel fallen ließ.

Sie lauschte dem Gespräch, warf etwas ein, wenn sie etwas hinzuzufügen hatte und antwortete, wenn sie gefragt wurde. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und sie freute sich einfach nur noch auf ihr Zuhause. Das hieß, eigentlich war es das Zuhause ihrer Tochter. Ihr eigenes Heim war schon lange hier, in Hogwarts.

„Kommen wir abschließend noch zu den Vorbereitungen für das kommende Schuljahr. Ich erwarte sie alle bis spätestens 25. August zurück. Minerva, Sie würde ich bitten, wie gewohnt schon am 15. August wieder hier zu sein, damit wir gemeinsam die Eulen mit den Bücherlisten herausschicken können." Er sah wie seine Kollegin zustimmend nickte und wandte sich wieder an die gesamte Lehrerschaft.

„Dementsprechend müssten bitte auch Ihre Lektürewünsche, sämtliche speziellen Materialien oder ähnliches, was Ihre Schüler für das nächste Jahr in ihrem Unterricht benötigen werden, bis zum 15. August per Eule hier eingehen. Und vergessen sie nicht ihre Vorschläge für die Vertrauensschüler und die Schulsprecherkandidaten beizufügen. Jeder sollte sich ernsthaft einen Kopf darum machen, wen sie dafür vorschlagen möchten. Sie haben immerhin sechs Wochen Zeit."

Mit ernstem Tonfall, jedoch belustigt funkelnden Augen beendete Dumbledore seine alljährliche Ansprache. Jedes Jahr wies er auf die wichtigen Dinge hin und jedes Jahr gab es einige Lehrer, die nach Bestimmung der Schulsprecher unzufrieden behaupteten, sie hätten keine Zeit gehabt eine vernünftige Auswahl zu treffen. Meist waren es die Lehrer, deren Haus keinen der beiden ausgewählten Kandidaten stellte.

„Gibt es noch irgendwelche Fragen?" Natürlich gab es die nicht. Es gab sie nie. Jedenfalls nie an dieser Stelle. Es waren die Eulen, die ihn dann in seinen sechs Wochen Ferien zu erreichen versuchten und –wenn nicht tatsächlich wichtig- die er gekonnt ignorierte. Ein Spaß, den er sich auch dieses Jahr wieder geben würde, denn schließlich, warum würde er sonst jetzt fragen?

Er sah noch einmal in die Runde und lächelte. Keiner seiner Lehrer schien bei dieser Hitze auch nur irgendein Interesse am kommenden Schuljahr zu haben. Am besten er schickte auch sie endlich in ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub.

„Nun gut liebe Kollegen, ich denke das sollte es dann auch für dieses Jahr gewesen sein. Erholen sie sich gut in den kommenden Wochen und nun ab…" Er wedelte mit seinen knochigen Händen, als würde er sie damit alle auf einmal aus seinem Büro fegen können. Die versammelte Mannschaft erhob sich und verließ zum Abschied grüßend das Büro.

Minerva McGonagall blieb als letzte zurück und wandte sich, nachdem sie sich von der Krankenschwester Poppy verabschiedet hatte, noch einmal zu ihrem langjährigen Freund um.

„Und Albus, werde ich denn dieses Jahr das Glück haben, dass du mir verrätst, was du so in den nächsten Wochen treibst?" Er sah von seinen Papieren auf dem Schreibtisch auf und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Aber aber, Minerva, du weißt doch genau, das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis…" 

**_Mein Reisebericht_**

___  
Tag 1 – Tag der Ankunft_

_„Wir schreiben heute den 3. Juli_

_Ich bin auf Muggelart gereist und kann nur mit Verzücken bestätigen, wie einfallsreich doch diese Gefährte sind. Es dauert zwar eine ganze Weile, bis man aus dem schönen England über den weiten Atlantik nach Mittelamerika geflogen ist, aber ich muss zugeben, es ist weitaus komfortabler als mit einem Besen zu reisen. Der Flug war hochinteressant. All die Anzeigen und Informationen, die man in diesem Flugzeug bekommt…_

_Nun ja, meine Reise brachte mich bisher über den Flughafen von Atlanta nach Mexico-City und von dort in einem mehr als klapprigen Vehikel, welches die Mexikaner doch sehr liebevoll „El Camino" nennen, hierher bis nach Mérida, wo ich mich also derzeit befinde. Es ist ein wunderschöner kleiner Ort am Golf von Mexiko gelegen. Die Sonne brennt hier heiß vom Himmel und ich wünsche mir nichts sehnlicher als eine kalte Dusche. Meinen schönen neuen nachtblauen Umhang kann ich hier natürlich nicht mehr tragen. Hmpf, es wäre viel zu heiß und außerdem ist ja die Mode hier eine völlig andere. Ich habe mich aber dementsprechend schon gut angepasst. Meinen Umhang habe ich getauscht gegen einen dieser lustigen Ponchos, die die Einwohner hier tragen. Er ist sehr schick und modern, habe ich mir von der netten korpulenten Dame, María, im Geschäft erläutern lassen. Meinen Hut habe ich vorerst auch wieder im Koffer verstaut und ihn gegen einen von diesen wunderbaren riesigen Sombreros eingetauscht. Ich werfe jetzt einen Schatten von 1,5m x 1,5m…_

_Nach dieser doch recht anstrengenden Reise werde ich mich wohl jetzt besser auf die Suche nach einem netten Lokal begeben und mich mit der mexikanischen Küche bekannt machen. Morgen werden die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen und dann geht es auf zum ersten richtigen Ziel: Chichén Itzá!"_

___  
Tag 4 – 7. Juli_

_„Ooohh, mein Schädel brummt noch immer! Nachdem ich mich am ersten Abend tatsächlich noch mit der mexikanischen Küche bekannt gemacht habe –einer wahrlich köstlichen Spezialität aus Yucatán- habe ich schnell verstanden, dass diese Küche vor allem eines ist: nichts für mich! Hier wird viel zu scharf gekocht und ich bin wieder einmal froh, dass ich still in meinem Kämmerlein zumindest noch etwas Weißbrot hervorzaubern konnte._

_Die Vorbereitungen am nächsten Tag waren Merlin sei Dank schnell erledigt und ich habe mich dabei mit einigen sehr netten hier ansässigen Menschen bekannt gemacht. Während die Ehefrauen uns am Abend eine weitere Spezialität zubereiteten, habe ich mir mit den Ehemännern –eine hier so übliche Tradition- einen __wiiinzig_ kleinen Schluck Mut angetrunken. Ich verstehe jetzt ausgezeichnet, warum die Leute hier soviel von diesem selbst gebrannten Tequilla-Zeugs trinken. Die würden das Essen ihrer Frauen sonst überhaupt nicht verkraften. Nicht, dass ich jetzt falsch verstanden werde bitte, diese Frauen kochen vorzüglich! Es ist dieses verdammte scharfe Zeug, was damit in den Kochtopf kommt, was mir zu schaffen macht.

_Tja, wie gesagt, ich bin ein mutiger Mann, doch auch ich habe meine Grenzen. Als ich mit der Suppe fertig war und wusste, dass noch mindestens zwei weitere Gänge folgen würden, nahm ich die Einladung auf ein weiteres Schlückchen von diesem klaren Getränk gerne an…_

_Es muss so ungefähr zwei Flaschen und mehrere Zitronen weiter gewesen sein, dass mich Raoul freundlicherweise stützend zurück zu meiner Bleibe gebracht hat. Und wie ich schon zu Beginn meines heutigen Berichtes erwähnte, mein Schädel brummt noch immer! Nie wieder werde ich dieses Teufelszeug anrühren! Nie wieder!_

_Als ich also gestern Morgen erwachte, war an eine Abreise nach Chichén Itzá gar nicht zu denken. Ich habe den gesamten Tag im Bett verbracht und bin froh darüber! María hat mich aufgesucht –sie ist die Frau von Raoul- und hat mir zur Genesung ein Schälchen ihrer Suppe vorbeigebracht. Ich habe sie dankend angenommen, doch sobald María verschwunden war habe ich den Inhalt diesem Teufelszeug hinterher, die Toilette heruntergespült. Ich wiederhole mich: nie wieder!!_

_Aber zurück zum Thema: hier bin ich nun heute, trotz aller Kopfschmerzen, mit meinem Rucksack angekommen in dieser wunderbaren Ruinenstätte der alten Maya, 120 km östlich von Meridá gelegen. Hier werde ich mein Lager für die nächsten sieben Tage aufschlagen und mich ganz der alten Kultur hingeben."_

___  
Tag 6 – 9. Juli_

_„Ich genieße die Zeit hier und habe schon viele interessante Dinge in Erfahrung bringen können!_

_Der Name Chichén Itzá besteht aus drei Wörtern aus der Sprache der Itzá-Maya: __chi _bedeutet soviel wie Mund, _chén _wurde gebraucht für Brunnen oder Teich und _itzá_ ist die Eigenbezeichnung des Volkes. Zusammengesetzt ergibt es also: „Der Mund des Brunnens der Itzá". Eine nette Bezeichnung für diesen Ort und doch so geheimnisvoll… Besichtigt habe ich bereits _El Castillo_ –das Schloss- und den Kriegertempel. Hochinteressant! Außerdem bin ich auf Spuren uralter Magie gestoßen, was mich ehrlich gesagt nicht wundert. Diese Maya haben mit Sicherheit einige große Zauberer hervor gebracht.

_In den nächsten zwei Tagen werde ich mir vier weitere Stätten ansehen, bevor ich meinen Schlafsack zusammenrolle und die Zelte hier abbreche: die Kirche, den Schneckenturm, den Ballspielplatz –der einem vorzeitigen Quidditchfeld erstaunlich ähnlich sieht- und nicht zu vergessen den Brunnen._

_Danach geht es dann auf zur nächsten Etappe: Machu Picchu, die Ruinenstadt der Inkas!"_

___  
Tag 13 – 17. Juli_

_„Ich habe Glück mit dem Wetter. Meine Tage in Chichén Itzá waren sonnig und mild. Auch hier in 2.360 m Höhe auf einer Bergspitze der Anden ist es herrlich! Die Luft ist etwas dünn und ich musste mich langsam an die Veränderungen gewöhnen, aber jetzt ist es fantastisch._

_Ich trage noch immer den bunt gestreiften Poncho, den María mir verkauft hat, aber meinen Sombrero lasse ich lieber im Zelt. Die blicke der vereinzelten Menschen, die es wie mich hierher verschlagen hat, haben mich zu dieser Entscheidung gezwungen. Wahrscheinlich gebe ich bereits jetzt eine merkwürdige Erscheinung ab: ein altes Männlein, mit hellblauen Hosen, die nur bis zu den knöcherigen Knien gehen, darüber meinen Poncho und meine halbmondförmige Sonnenbrille… Mit dem Sombrero würde ich doch zu sehr auffallen!_

_Die Kultur um Inki, den Sonnengott, hat dieses Volk beherrscht. Es ist nie gut, von einer höheren Macht beherrscht zu werden, und auch hier spüre ich Anzeichen alter Magie. Wenn man sich solch großartiger Stätte gegenüber betrachtet, fragt man sich, welch schreckliche Dinge geschehen müssen, um ein ganzes Volk dem Erdbodengleich zu machen. Machu Picchu hinterlässt seine Spuren…_

_Morgen früh geht es zurück nach Norden. Ein kleiner Zwischenstop bei María und Raoul, neue Vorräte und dann geht es in die Vereinigten Staaten, nach Death Valley…"_

___  
Tag 20 – Wieder in Meridá_

_„Endlich habe ich es geschafft. Es hat mich eine ganze Woche gekostet, nach Meridá zurückzukehren. Zum Glück habe ich meine Wanderstiefel im Gepäck! Vielleicht hätte ich meinen guten gefiederten Freund Fawkes nicht verärgern und in Hogwarts zurücklassen sollen. Nun ja, ich bin wieder hier und versuche mich –wenig erfolgreich zugegebenermaßen- gegen Marías Spezialitäten und Raouls selbst gebrannten Tequilla zu wehren. Ich habe einen Zeitplan! Ich liege weit hinterher, und habe nur noch wenige Tage für Death Valley!"_

___  
Tag 22 – Die Mojave-Wüste…_

_„Ich gebe zu, auch hier gibt es sehr interessante Gegenden. Der Nationalpark ist nett, aber nicht mein Fall. Ich habe das __Devil's Hole_ besichtigt, aber insgesamt habe ich nicht bereut, soviel Zeit in den Anden verloren zu haben.

_Einen Spaß werde ich mir allerdings noch machen, bevor ich mich auf den Weg nach Los Angeles mache, um von dort zurück an die Ostküste zu fliegen._

_Ich werde meinen Besen aus dem Gepäck holen und einmal über die Area 51 fliegen! Das wird ein Spaß!"_

___  
Tag 23 – 27. Juli_

_„Das wird ein Spaß!? Pah! Von wegen! Meine Schüler haben Glück, dass sie mich im kommenden Schuljahr wieder als ihren Schulleiter begrüßen können! Was passiert ist?_

_Ich fliege also ganz gemütlich in Richtung verbotene Zone. Man will ja sein Bestes tun, um die Gerüchteküche in Schwung zu halten. Ich fliege also, fliege weiter, bis ich genau über dem großen Hanger von Area 51 bin. Drehe auf meinem Besen eine hübsche Schleife und was soll ich euch sagen? Mit einem Mal stehe ich unter Beschuss! Diese Amerikaner verstehen aber auch überhaupt keinen Spaß! Da hätten sie doch endlich mal einen Beweis gehabt für unbekannte Flugobjekte! Oder habt ihr schon mal einen bunten fast waschechten Mexikaner auf einem Besen fliegen sehen??_

_Ich bin froh, wenn ich hier wieder raus bin. Aber eine kleine Etappe hab ich noch, bevor ich meine Bermuda-Shorts (jaja, ich habe meinen Poncho endlich in den Koffer gepackt und dafür ein sehr touristisches Outfit angezogen um nicht aufzufallen), gegen eine Eskimokluft eintausche. Im Moment warte ich auf die Bestätigung für mein kleines Mietsboot. Passend zu meinen Shorts werde ich mich aufmachen ins Bermudadreieck und mal sehen, ob ich dort nicht auch auf etwas Magisches stoße."_

___  
Tag ??_

_„Ich weiß nicht genau welcher Tag heute ist, aber das ist das Einzige, was ich bisher hier auf dem Ozean verloren habe, die Zeit! Bermuda ist toll! Ich surfe den halben Tag und habe heute meinen ersten Tunnel geschafft! Was für ein glücklicher Umstand, dass ich meine Brille bereits in Mexiko zur Sonnenbrille umfunktioniert habe. Hier reflektiert das Wasser die Sonne so stark, dass ich schon am ersten Tag einen Sonnenbrand auf der Nase hatte._

_Die andere Hälfte des Tages liege ich unter meinem mexikanischen Riesensombrero um eben diese Nase zu schonen. Meine Beine sind ganz braun geworden, was natürlich in Hogwarts niemand sehen wird unter dem langen Umhang, den ich im Moment kein bisschen vermisse._

_Kein Wunder, dass bei so viel Faulheit die Zeit hier still zu stehen scheint…"_

___  
Tag 36 – 05. August_

_„Aaaargh! Ich habe so viele Tage verloren! Das Bermudadreieck ist doch heimtückischer als ich dachte. Auch wenn ich die ganze Zeit wusste WO ich mich befand, hatte ich zwischen Surfen und Sonnenbaden keine Ahnung, WIELANGE ich mich dort befand. Eigentlich sollten zwei bis drei Tage ausreichen, aber irgendwie habe ich die Zeit vergessen!!_

_Nun gut, mein kleiner Ausflug in die Arktis wird wohl ausfallen müssen! Abgesehen davon, dass ich keine Zeit mehr dafür habe, wäre der Klimawechsel wohl auch hochgradig ungesund. Mir kommt es also doch ganz gelegen, dass ich diesen Trip nun ausfallen lasse. Dafür werde ich mich jetzt nicht wie vorgesehen von der Arktis aus nach Irland begeben um meinen guten Freund Nicolas Flamel zu besuchen, sondern vertage das auf das Ende meiner Reise. Zuerst geht es nun nach __Angkor Wat_.

_Dieses Mal jedoch werde ich wohl per Flohpulver reisen. Ich habe in diesem Sommer doch schon genug Zeit in diesen faszinierenden Muggelflugzeugen verbracht._

_Also, Kambodscha ich komme!"_

___  
Tag 37 – 06. August_

_„Was für eine riesige Tempelanlage!_

_Und kaum zu glauben, wen ich hier getroffen habe: Armando Dippet, meinen Vorgänger! Wir haben einen fantastischen Abend gehabt und ich bin endlich einmal ohne dröhnenden Schädel aufgewacht! (Was nur beweist, dass ich den Tequilla kein bisschen vermisse!) Armando hat sich mir heute angeschlossen und zu zweit sind wir auf die Suche nach Hinweisen über magische Bauweisen in __Angkor Wat_ gegangen.

_Gefunden haben wir dieses mal jedoch nichts. Nach meinen kleinen Erfolgen in Chichén Itzá und Machu Picchu war ich ehrlich gesagt etwas enttäuscht. Dippet hat es allerdings beiseite gewischt und gesagt, ich solle froh sein, überhaupt in Kambodscha zu sein. __„Papperlapapp, alte Magie hin oder her, sei froh, dass du aus Bermuda raus bist!"_ Was soll man darauf noch erwidern??"

___  
Tag 38 – Wieder allein_

_„Dippet hat sich auf den Weg zurück gemacht. Nachdem ich ihn als Schulleiter abgelöst habe, ist er nur noch unterwegs auf Reisen. Sagt, er müsse sich von den vielen Jahren der Schülerplagerei erholen. Ich glaube sein nächstes Ziel sind die Seychellen. Dort wird er seine Erholung mit Sicherheit finden. Sollte ich mir vielleicht für später auch mal notieren._

_Ich habe mir die Tempelanlage heute noch einmal angesehen. Leider herrscht hier neben 30°C Hitze gerade die Regenzeit und das Wetter ist unberechenbar und unerträglich. Heute ist die Luft so dick, dass ich sie mit meinem Zauberstab zerteilen könnte. Mein Ausflug dauerte also nicht sehr lang. Ich habe die Suche nach Spuren alter Zauberei hier demnach aufgegeben und versuche die Nacht gut zu überstehen. Morgen geht es weiter nach China…"_

___  
Tag 40 – 09. August_

_„Die Chinesische Mauer ist ein Meisterwerk. Und sie ist gänzlich ohne Magie erbaut worden! Zum Glück wusste ich das vorher, denn es hätte mich arg enttäuscht, dieses gewaltige Bauwerk zu sehen und zu hoffen, dass wir an dessen Erschaffung beteiligt waren nur um dann so maßlos enttäuscht zu werden. Es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie es Leute „meiner Rasse" geben kann, die diese Menschen verachten! Können sie denn nicht die Schönheit erkennen, die zu erschaffen diese Leute ganz ohne magische Fähigkeiten, im Stande waren und noch sind?! Ich bin beeindruckt! Ich werde versuchen, mir die Zeit zu nehmen, die gesamte Mauer abzulaufen. Das wird dauern, aber ich habe ja noch immer die Möglichkeit, in kürzester Zeit zu reisen…"_

___  
Tag 42 – 11. August_

_„Ich bin in Japan, meine letzte Etappe, bevor es zurück in heimatliche Gefilde geht. Das Fenster meines Zimmers zeigt direkt auf den Futjijama. Wie gerne würde ich ihn noch erklimmen… Doch ich habe einfach zuviel Zeit verplempert. So bleibt mir nur ein Besuch der wunderschönen Parks und des schnelllebigen Tokio. Ich mache mir den Spaß, mich wie sie zu kleiden. Muggel-Japaner! Ich drehe mich vor dem Spiegel hin und her und begutachte meinen schwarzen Anzug, das weiße Hemd darunter und die Krawatte. Ich halte einen Aktenkoffer in der Hand und bin bereit hektisch hin und her durch die Straßen zu laufen! Was für ein Gefühl!_

_Heute Abend gehe ich in ein typisches japanisches Restaurant, werde auf dem Boden knien und mit Stäbchen essen. Und natürlich werde ich einen Kimono tragen! Miyu, die Vermieterin meines kleinen Zimmers –in dem ich übrigens auch auf einer Reismatte nächtigen werde- hat ihn mir besorgt und mir gezeigt, wie man ihn richtig schnürt. Er ist Nachtblau – was sonst._

_Auf ins letzte Abenteuer!"_

___  
Tag 43 – Die Reise zurück_

_„Was für ein herrlicher Ausklang meiner Reise. Ich gebe zu, in meinem Schlafsack unter dem Himmel Yucatáns habe ich besser geschlafen, als gestern Nacht auf dieser dünnen Matte auf dem Boden, aber man kann nicht alles haben._

_Um mir selbst den Spaß des allerletzten Ausfluges –wie angekündigt mache ich noch einen Abstecher zu meinem guten Freund Nicolas- nicht zu verderben, habe ich mich dazu entschieden per Portschlüssel nach Irland zu reisen, jedoch das letzte Stück Weg im Zug zurück zu legen. So sitze ich nun hier und kann meinen Reisebericht durchlesen. Es war ein guter Sommer! Nicolas wird begeistert sein, davon zu hören."_

___  
Tag 44 – Der Urlaub ist vorbei_

_„Ich habe Abschied genommen von Nicolas und seiner Frau. Mein guter Fawkes hat mich abgeholt. Ich wusste doch, dass er mir verziehen haben würde, wenn ich nach so langer Abwesenheit zurückkehre. Mein Büro ist genauso chaotisch, wie ich es hinterlassen hatte…aber wie gesagt, man kann nicht alles haben. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn all die Papiere sich von alleine erledigt hätten. Scheinbar eine ganze Armee von Eulen hat ihre Nachrichten an mich hier hinterlassen. Aber es ist auch schön, wieder zu hause zu sein…"_

_  
_ Epilog

Professor Minerva McGonagall trat aus dem Kamin ihrer Räumlichkeiten im Gryffindorturm. Der Aufenthalt bei ihrer Tochter war sehr angenehm gewesen. Sie hatte eine ruhige Zeit verbracht, genauso wie sie es sich zu Ferienbeginn gewünscht hatte. Ein neues Schuljahr lag vor ihnen und in den nächsten Tagen würden die Lehrer einer nach dem anderen wieder eintrudeln. Sie hatte noch ein ganzes Stückchen Arbeit vor sich. Am besten wäre es, sie würde gleich hoch zum Büro des Schulleiters gehen und nach Albus schauen. Der arme Mann hatte sich wahrscheinlich wieder halb zu Tode gelangweilt. Außer seinem jährlichen Trip zu Nicolas Flamel und seiner Frau, den er selbst für so geheim hielt, bekam er nichts zu sehen. Sie wusste, dass er für seine Schüler lebte, aber sie musste ihn eines Tages davon überzeugen, sich zumindest ein Stück der Welt anzusehen.

Minerva legte ihren Umhang ab und warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Albus Dumbledore.

Wie erwartet reagierte der Wasserspeier vor seinem Büro noch immer auf das alte Passwort. Albus änderte es stets erst, wenn sie beide miteinander gesprochen hatten. Auf ihr Klopfen erfolgte ebenso ein direktes „Herein" wie jedes Jahr, sowie der Schulleiter bereits an seinem Schreibtisch vor dem großen Buch saß, in dem die Namen der neuen Erstklässler aufgelistet waren.

„Herzlich willkommen zu einem weiteren Jahr", sagte der alte Zauberer und blinzelte sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg vergnügt an. „Kann unser alljährliches Ritual beginnen?"

„Ich denke Albus, das hat es schon in dem Moment, als ich das Schloss betreten habe." Minerva lächelte zurück. Sie drehte das Buch zu sich herum und nahm in dem gleichen Sessel Platz, in dem sie seine Ansprache am 30. Juni verfolgt hatte.

„Wie viele sind es dieses Jahr?" fragte sie.

„Dreiundzwanzig."

„Oh, das ist nicht viel, das sind im Durchschnitt gerade mal fünf für jedes Haus."

„Da ist wahr, aber schauen Sie sich die Namen an, ich denke es wird sich dieses Jahr fast nur unter Slytherin und Gryffindor aufteilen. Der Hut wird entscheiden, aber du kennst die Familien." Professor McGonagall nickte.

„Ja, Professor Slughorn und ich werden viel zu tun bekommen." Sie seufzte. Die Tatsache, dass sie viele neue Schüler bekommen würde, wenn ihre Vermutungen richtig lagen, war nicht das Problem. Sie hatte noch immer Sorgen, was die Prewitt-Brüder betraf. Ein paar schlimme Tu-Nicht-Gute waren das!

„Nun denn, am besten ich gehe die Listen mit den Büchern und Materialien durch und Sie werden sich wie immer um die Briefe an die Erstklässer kümmern. Ich werde die Auswahl der Schulsprecher machen und die Liste mit den Vertrauensschülern zusammenstellen. Sie bekommen sie sobald sie komplett ist, damit die bezeichnen den Briefen hinzugefügt werden können."

„Also dann, auf in ein neues Schuljahr." Professor McGonagall erhob sich. Sie nahm das Buch und klemmte es sich unter den Arm, griff nach dem Sprechenden Hut und klemmte ihn unter den anderen Arm. Albus lächelte sie an und wandte sich dann den Papieren zu, die er bereits auf dem Schreibtisch verteilt hatte.

An der Tür drehte Minerva sich noch einmal um.

„Ich komme dann um halb fünf auf ein Tässchen Tee, wie immer? Dann können Sie mir alles erzählen, was Sie in den Ferien so angestellt haben Albus." Dieser lächelte und antwortete ohne seinen Blick von den Papieren zu wenden:

„Nichts besonderes Professor, wie jedes Jahr…"


End file.
